Pretty Soldier Mew Mew R
Pretty Soldier Mew Mew R is the second season of Pretty Soldier Mew Mew Premise The story arc explores the future of all the Inner Mew Mews in a 30th century utopia city called Crystal Tokyo, ruled over by Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion. New characters introduced include Chibiusa and Mew Pluto, Tuxedo Mask returns and continues to regularly help the Mew Mews. The primary villains are the Black Moon Clan, led by Prince Demande. The Black Moon Clan originally lived on 30th century Earth before being expelled by Neo-Queen Serenity to the planet Nemesis. Wiseman took this as an opportunity to achieve his own goal of bringing darkness to the world and unleash Death Phantom. He managed to manipulate all members of the Black Moon Clan to unknowingly do his bidding by encouraging them to seek vengeance on Neo-Queen Serenity and destroy Crystal Tokyo. Although Prince Demande was in control of the Black Moon Clan, Wiseman manipulated him behind his back. Mew Pluto sent the daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion, Chibiusa, to the past for safety. After Chibiusa was sent back in time to 20th century Tokyo by Mew Pluto, the Black Moon Clan followed her, aiming to destroy her (which they call the Rabbit) and the Silver Crystal, both a threat to their plan. Characters Tsukino Usagi Usagi is the leader of Pretty Soldier Mew Mew. Initially, Usagi was shown to not view life with a great deal of seriousness, a part of being somewhat immature, and described herself as a bit of a "crybaby". Lively and ease-going, she usually goofs off and neglects her schoolwork to play video games or spend time with her friends. She is Mew Moon. She has the DNA of a Rabbit and her Mew Mark is a yellow crescent moon located inside her left thigh. Mizuno Ami Ami is the genius of Pretty Soldier Mew Mew. Ami is depicted to be a sweet, kind, gentle, and loyal girl who is slightly insecure. In the beginning, she relies on the opinions of her mother, classmates, and teachers, but as the series progresses, she becomes stronger and more confident. She is the most sensible out of the Mews, and she dislikes fights; especially the fights between Usagi and Rei. Ami's parents are divorced, and she lives with her mother in a condominium. She is Mew Mercury. She has the DNA of an Hourglass Dolphin. Her Mew Mark is a blue circle with two lines on the top and a cross on the bottom. Hino Rei Rei is the spiritual power of Pretty Soldier Mew Mew. Rei is a stoic and serious individual who does not get too involved with men. She is described as being a beautiful, smart and reserved woman. She lives with her grandfather at the Hikawa Shrine on Sendai Hill, which is where she works as a miko. Later on, it is revealed that her dream is to become the head priest of the shrine. She is Mew Mars. She has the DNA of an Amur Leopard. Her Mew Mark is a red circle with a red arrow on the top. Kino Makoto Makoto is the brawn of Pretty Soldier Mew Mew. Makoto is a tough tomboyish girl, Her parents died in a plane crash so she has a fear of airplanes as a result. Makoto is often called "Mako", she also prefers to call boys her "Senpai". She is Mew Jupiter. Her Mew Mark is a 4 stylized to look like a thunderbolt. She has the DNA of a Silver Fox Aino Minako Minako is the second in command of Pretty Soldier Mew Mew. Minako is a friendly and athletic teenage girl who likes playing sports and video games. She also likes idols and dreams to become an idol as well. She is Mew Venus and also was Mew V until she joined the other Mews. She has the DNA of a Monarch Butterfly and her Mew Mark is an orange circle with a vertical line which has a horizontal line on it located on her left cheek. Tsukino Chibiusa She is Usagi's daughter from the future. Chibiusa is first introduced as a brat who often got into fights with Usagi. She is usually very upbeat, extroverted and outgoing. Though she started out socially awkward, she quickly became popular with her classmates. It's eventually revealed that in the 30th century she was teased for not having any Mew Mew Powers even if she inherited her Mom's Rabbit DNA but at the very end of the season after being healed from being Black Lady. She becomes Mew Chibi Moon. Her Mew Mark is a pink crescent moon inside her left thigh. Mew Pluto Mew Pluto is the Mew who guards the Space and Time Door. One day, Chibiusa met Mew Pluto and they became close friends. She sends Chibiusa to the past to keep her safe. Her civilian name isn't revealed until the S season. Her Mew Mark is a purple PL fused together. She has the DNA of an Arctic Wolf Category:Pretty Soldier Mew Mew Category:Series Category:RockstarKittyOMG Category:AUs